The present invention relates to a lamp device for vehicles in which it is possible to switch the light distribution pattern by moving the valve with respect to the reflector.
A prior art lamp device of this type has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-35211 (EP 1052448 A2).
The head lamp disclosed in the above-mentioned reference uses the high intensity discharge (HID) valve as a light source. This head lamp is configured such that it is possible to switch with a single HID valve between a light distribution pattern of a low beam and a light distribution pattern of a high beam, and securely prevent the glare.
It is an object of the invention to provide a lamp device which can effectively utilize a lighting luminous flux emitted from one valve in correspondence to a light distribution pattern.
The lamp device for vehicles according to one aspect of the present invention comprises a valve which emits a lighting luminous flux, a reflector which reflects the lighting luminous flux emitted from a light source of the valve, the reflector having an optic axis, a shade which covers a specific portions of the valve to restrict the lighting luminous flux falling on the reflector, and a valve holder which holds the valve, and a moving mechanism which moves the valve holder along the optical axis. A window is formed in the shade, there is provided a shutter which opens or closes the window base on the movement of the valve. A part of the lighting luminous flux is introduced to the reflector from the window when the shutter opens the window.
The lamp device for vehicles according to another aspect of the present invention comprises a reflector, a valve which has a single light source, a valve holder which holds the valve in the reflector so as to freely move in a direction of an optical axis, a fixed shade fixed to the valve holder and which has a window formed therein, a shutter which opens and closes the window, and a moving mechanism which moves the valve and the shutter in an interlocking manner between a first position and a second position. When the valve and the shutter are positioned at the first position, the light source is positioned at a first light source position, the shutter closes the window, and the lighting luminous flux from the light source is reflected by the reflector, whereby a first light distribution pattern is obtained. When the valve and the shutter are positioned at the second position, the light source is positioned at a second light source position, the shutter opens the window, and the lighting luminous flux from the light source is reflected by the reflector, whereby a second light distribution pattern is obtained.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.